leshistoiresducheminfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic of Flames
"Ignite, far warmer love, with holy zeal" — Aimée Duchemin, casting Brasier "Burn in the shooting lights of wild eyes!" — Sylvain Dieudonné, casting the novice-tier fire spell "Ignite, thou gleams of half-extinguished thought!" — Erroll de Wardes, casting Eruption The Magic of Flames is one of the Trinity Elements of Standard Magic. It represents the command of one's passion and fortitute of mind and is often one of the first spells learnt by students of the art. The Magic of Flames commands fire and heat and is used to increase temperature, but cannot reduce it, though it can also be used to draw the heat from one object into another. Casting Standard Magic The novice-tier spell of the Magic of Flames is known as Firebolt in English, Brulure in French, and remains unnamed in Breton. It may be used to rapidly launch balls of fire with slight homing properties that increase in size and power as the spell is levelled up. The mid-tier spell is called Firestorm in English, Brasier in French, and is as-of-yet unnamed in Breton. It summons three fireballs to spin about the caster, and may be an especially deadly technique if used when running or dashing. A fourth fireball is added when the spell is levelled up. The high-tier spell is called Eruption in both English and French, but remains to be named in Breton. It draws a magic circle that pulls searing flames out of the ground, and may be used to hit a large number of enemies at a time. Advanced Magic The advanced spell associated with the Magic of Fire is called Explosion in English and French, but is yet unnamed in Breton. It detonates a massive explosion of heat and fire which becomes non-elemental of enemies would resist or absorb it. Obtaining Aimée Duchemin *Brulure: Learnt from Laura Gray after the first encounter. *Brasier: Learnt after the boss fight with Laura Gray as a part of the Examination Duel. *Eruption: Learnt optionally from a sidequest involving Laura's feelings for Erroll de Wardes. Sylvain Dieudonné *???: ??? *???: ??? *???: ??? Erroll de Wardes *Firebolt: Learnt from Lord John Gray after settling into Camp Point-Neuf. *Firestorm: Learnt after defeating Lughaidh de Wardes in the Examination Duel. *Eruption: Learnt optionally after a sidequest involving helping Sylvain learn to controul his newfound empathetic powers. Characters who use the Magic of Flames Player Characters *Aimee Duchemin *Sylvain Dieudonne *Erroll de Wardes Supporting Characters *Lughaidh De Wardes *Laura Gray *Lord John Gray *Dame Adelaide Grandcappe Enemies who use the Magic of Flames Enemies Bosses Trivia *Aimée Duchemin, who has a longstanding fear of fire, is helped to conquer it by learning this spell. *The fragments recited when casting various Fire spells quoted at the top of this page are taken from a poem penned by William Wordsworth, "Lines composed a few miles above Tintern Abbey". A town called Tintern Abbey appears also to exist in northeastern Irinie, in contrast to the southwestern Northanger Abbey. Category:Standard Magic Category:Project Magic Standards